Saving Roy
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Part one of three. This one is set during Ishbal.
1. Chapter 1

Hughes found him passed out at his desk surrounded by books and calculations. Crumpled up arrays littered every surface as did chalk dust from the smeared attempts on the wall. It didn't take a state alchemist to figure out what the sleeping man had been up to. Hughes gazed at his friend, whose tear stained face wouldn't even relax in sleep. He ran a gentle finger down the crease between the other mans eyes and sighed.

"Roy…" He whispered, shaking the man slightly.

Roy blinked blearily up at him, his dark eyes glazed with exhaustion. Hughes smiled back down at him and those eyes focused instantly. He began to cast about furiously, shutting books and flipping pages over. Hughes wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"It's those doctors, isn't it?" He whispered gently against his eyes.

Roy shivered then nodded. He turned himself in his friends embrace and buried his face in his chest.

"They didn't resist or beg or anything. They just stood there together, arms around each other. They wouldn't e-even let go of the picture of their d-daughter. When I s—shot them blood went all over, painting the little girl red." He broke off, his breath hitching. Hughes could see the pain in his eyes, but no tears. He seemed to have run out.

Roy didn't hesitate when Hughes' mouth covered his in a bruisingly demanding kiss. Nor did he complain when he was bent over his desk and the other man draped himself atop him. Bodies pressed flush together they rocked against each other, never pausing their kiss. Deft fingers reached between them and unbuckled Roy's pants then Hughes sat up. Roy whimpered with loss, but was quieted by a soft kiss placed on his stomach. Hughes pulled his pants from his body—all the while never touching him. He then divested himself of his own clothing. Roy watched him hungrily and Hughes allowed a cheeky smirk to grace his features.

"Please…" He whispered brokenly, hips rolling.

"Lotion, Roy. Do you have any?"

It took a minute for the words to sink in, then another before he could find the right answer. Roy pointed at his bedside table and Hughes followed. He opened the drawer and palmed the bottle. When he turned he found himself transfixed by the most beautiful and erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Roy had wrapped a hand around his cock and was slowly fisting it, while his other hands lazily traced circles down his chest. He'd pulled a leg up onto the desk, exposing his ass to Hughes' hungry gaze. Lower his hand reached until it mapped a path between his cheeks and his inquisitive fingers circled his opening. His head fell back and the hand on his cock tightened.

Hughes broke free of the spell when a soft moan escape Roy's throat. With a growl he advanced on the man and batted his hands away. He popped open the lotion and applied it liberally to his own hand before plunging his longest two fingers into Roy's body. Roy cried out hoarsely and bucked back to meet his hand. It didn't take long for Hughes to deem him ready and he pulled away to slick up his cock. Roy sat up and took the lotion from him, and locked their gaze. Without breaking the contact he spread the lubrication on his lover. Hughes bit his lip to keep from coming right then.

Gently he pushed Roy back again and lined up their bodies. He sheathed himself in on smooth stroke and paused to allow Roy to adjust. Roy only allowed this for a second before he began to move, impaling himself on his lover. Eager to feel him filling up the void inside of him. Hughes gripped his hips and began to thrust in earnest, his eyes falling shut. The most delicious sounds were coming from his lover and he obeyed every shouted demand. Faster, harder, deeper, more—what ever Roy needed, Hughes delivered. Their fevered pace could only last so long and the moment Hughes wrapped a hand around the other mans cock he was coming, spraying thickly between their bodies. Hughes brought his come streaked hand to his mouth and lapped at it delicately and then he was coming as well. He fell forward over Roy, trapping him against the desk, but neither seemed to mind. He pulled him closer and new tears broke free of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said tiredly, wiping at the moisture running down his face.

"Why are you apologizing love? It's only raining." With that he pulled the other man closer and vowed to never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't keep finding you like this, Mustang." Ed sighed, hoisting the man into his chair.

Roy immediately fell back down to the floor and Ed gave it up as a lost cause. It should have been funny, finding the bastard drunk and on his face, but the tear stains and runny nose ruined it. Ed lowered himself to the floor with easy grace and pulled Roy's head into his lap. The older man immediately nuzzled the warmth of his human leg and Ed gasped softly.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself. What would Hughes do if he found you like this!" Ed knew he'd pulled a low blow, but Mustang had to see the error in his behavior.

"Hughes did find me like this once…" Roy's eyes became distant and Ed shook him gently.

"And what did he do?" Ed asked imperiously, obviously expecting Roy to recount a tale of scolding and retribution.

Roy looked up at him, dark eyes glazed slightly with drink. Then he pulled himself up and placed his lips over FullMetals. Ed stiffened in shock, but Roy's hands found the back of his head and held him close. He gasped when the older man shifted his body into his lap and Roy plunged his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy, but Ed let it continue, his palms coming to rest of Roy's hips. He pulled the man astride his lap and ground their lower bodies together. Roy groaned into the kiss and pressed downwards. Then the man was limp in his arms and heavy in his lap.

"Fucking Mustang!" Ed growled, awkwardly hauling the man to the couch beside his desk. He carefully placed the man on his side, covered him with his jacket and waited.

"You had better remember this in the morning, bastard." He grumbled, turning out the light and curling up in a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

The light was too bright and the morning too cheery for a man with a hangover a large as Mustangs. He cracked his eyes open slowly then, once adjusted, swept them round the room. In his desk chair sat a much disheveled FullMetal, curled into a little ball and purring like a cat. Roy pulled himself to his feet, determined to beat his hangover into submission. The first sweep of nausea hit him like at a ton of bricks but he held firm and soon it subsided. He had just gotten to his desk and began searching for aspirin when he heard it. A tiny whimper like sound coming from FullMetal. He stared at the boy oddly and noticed that he was moving slightly under his jacket. He could also see the thin sheen of sweat across his forehead and upper lip. Ed's eyes screwed shut tighter and Roy grabbed his shoulder to wake him from his nightmare.

Edward melted into his touch, leaning into the warmth and letting him hand skim up his shoulder to he base of his neck. Snippets of the night before assaulted Roy and he could remember the boys mouth under his and the strength of his hands gripping his hips. Hangover forgotten he let his hands trail through the boys bangs and linger over his lips. Ed's eyes blinked a few times before wide golden eye met his uncertainly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ro asked huskily.

Ed weighed his options carefully before truthfully answering.

"You."

Roy grabbed Ed's hands and pulled him towards the couch he'd woken up on and laid him down. Then he draped himself astride the boy. Ed's hands moved immediately to his hips and he thrusted upwards, showing Roy how much he'd enjoyed is dream.

"If you pass out on me this time, I will kill you, you bastard." Ed growled, fingers fumbling with the buckle of his pants.

Once open he realized he wouldn't be able to remove hem without making Roy stand. Ed clapped sharply and then gripped Roy's backside. His clothing fell from his body in ribbons and Ed repeated he action on himself.

"The upsides of fucking an alchemist…" Roy sighed, rubbing his cock against his lovers.

Ed groaned at the contact and began scrabbling around on the floor for something.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked breathlessly.

"While you were asleep I went to find some lubrication. Imagine asking Havoc for lube, Mustang because that's what I did." He found the bottle with a cry of triumph and popped it open.

"I'd rather not think of Havoc right now, if you don't mind." Roy said dryly, and then took the bottle from him.

Roy coating his fingers in he oily liquid before slipping them into his body. Ed couldn't stop the whimper of need that escaped his lips as Roy writhed above him. He poured lube on his hand and spread it over his cock thoroughly, enjoying the show. Then Roy stopped and Ed positioned himself. Then Roy was sinking onto him and Ed's eyes rolled back. The warmth and tightness was overwhelming and the pace was immediately brutal. Both of them needed this too much to try and take it slow. Roy's head was flung back, his mouth open in pleasure. It didn't last long and they both toppled over the edge. Roy crying out hoarsely as he coated Ed's chest and Ed gasping brokenly as he filled his lover. They slumped together, the couch groaning in protest, but they ignored it.

Roy was the first to move, after disentangling them he laid back down, head resting on Ed's still heaving chest.

"Is it some kind of tradition to cheer me up by fucking me?" Roy asked dryly and he heard Ed's heart skip a beat.

"Does this happen often?"

"No, just with people who care about me."

Ed remembered he comment about Hughes last night and felt something in his chest tighten.

"Did you love him?"

"Of course I loved him. But not in a way that keeps me from ever loving again." He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight.

It was all the answer Ed needed.


End file.
